


Alien Attack Gone Wrong

by Sad_but_writes_anyway



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Poison, Hurt Peter Parker, Poor Peter, Protective Tony Stark, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_but_writes_anyway/pseuds/Sad_but_writes_anyway
Summary: He could just see it in the newspaper's headline. ‘Spider-Man dies in a hole from an alien wound.'Yep, that would be the worst way to go for him, being Spider-Man and all.—Peter Parker, as Spider-Man this time, fell into a hole with poison in his veins from an alien that was trying to kill him now. Will Tony be able to help him in time?(Sorry, I suck at summaries.)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Alien Attack Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to warn you that there might be some mistakes in this one. I wrote it all in one day and I was in a hurry. 
> 
> But I do hope you enjoy! (I know I enjoyed writing stuff like this, even when I’ve never seen the movies.)

"Everyone watch out for the thin looking knife thing." Peter heard Captain America, Cap for short, say as he smacked down an alien with his fist. Then he webbed one to the wall that was to the right of him. 

"You mean the needle looking thing that has some green liquid-y stuff coming out of it?" Tony bit back sarcastically. "I think we all know about that, Cap." 

"Yep! Thanks, captain obvious." Nat said through her comm. He wanted to ask why they had to avoid the needle but Peter couldn’t help but laugh as he webbed another alien to a wall. Sure, it was definitely not the day he had planned. But it beat sitting around doing homework. 

As he jumped over an alien that reminded him of something of a spider with an extra leg for a needle, he thought about Tony. Sure, they were all the way across the battle field, but that didn’t stop Tony from checking in on his every few moments. It was always an 'Everything ok over there, Peter?' Or a 'If you get hurt, just tell us. We'll take care of it.' Peter liked the attention but it did get annoying. 

He heard a distant ripping sound. He whipped around to see the first alien he had pinned to the wall had gotten out of the webs. Well this isn’t good. 

The spider/scorpion alien robot thing started rushing to him. Peter jumped up out of the way before slamming down on top of the alien with his fist. He heard his knuckles crack and he groaned, glad that he had turned off the comms. He turned around to get a good look at the little hole he made in the ground. Well, maybe it wasn’t so little. 

"Oops." He muttered, then looked down at his now bleeding hand. It wasn’t that bad, just a few broken knuckles. He could deal with this little pain with no problem. 

He felt something coming right at him with his sixth sense and looked up. He didn’t even have time to move before it pushed him forward, right into the hole in the road. 

Peter landed painfully on his back. He didn’t realize how deep it was until now. A little more than six feet, he thought. He stood up, noticing a pain in his right ankle, and went to climb. But the needle of an alien came down in front of him, and stabbed him right in the lower right side of his stomach. He tried not to scream, only a small whimper escaped.

He fell back down on his back, holding his bleeding side while the alien tried to reach him. He shrunk down lower, just low enough for the alien to not reach him. But that didn’t mean it stopped. 

It kept trying to get to him with it’s now red and green needle. 

"Hey, Mister Stark...?" Peter said through the comms. He could hear people breathing hard on the other side and wondered if this was a bad time. No one answered for at least a minute, while Peter desperately kept away from the needle and held on to his side to keep pressure on, when someone’s voice came through. 

"Tony’s a little hung up, kid." Cap said, almost worriedly. "Where are you?" Peter looked up, but the alien was blocking the outside. 

"I don’t know. Underground...in a hole I created." He pushed himself against the wall, farther from the creatures needle. 

"Why are you down there?" He wasn’t criticizing, he was probably just curious. But Peter got defensive anyway, the pain in his side really annoying him. 

"I fell, ok? Some alien decided to push me down a hole and now he won’t leave me alone." He gasped when the needle came close to his face. He could see the green liquid stuff on it. And it was still mixed with his own blood. 

Wait. Did someone say that the green stuff was poison? Now he was scared. Now was when he really wanted Tony. He looked at his side and noticed there was green and red on his suit. He moaned, not caring if the comm was on. 

He was hurt! And he might even be poisoned. This definitely wasn’t his day. 

"Peter? You alright?" Tony...finally. He went to sit up but remembered the alien trying to kill him from above. He shrunk down even lower. 

"Yeah...no...I don’t know?" He was starting to feel dizzy, from the injury or from the poison. He wasn’t sure. He watched as the alien kept trying to get in with no progress. He was glad, that gave him a little more time. 

"Peter? You ok? Where are you?" Tony said worriedly. Peter couldn’t blame him. When he was on the ground above him, Tony was able to see him even from afar. 

"He said something about falling into a hole, Tony." Peter was glad Cap was still listening. "And these creatures aren’t leaving him alone." 

"They aren’t leaving any of us alone, Cap." Clint said. "Stupid robot alien things are out to kill us all." Peter chuckled, stopping from the pain in his side. He loved the way they were able to joke around and save the world at the same time. What a team, these Avengers. 

"Clint, not now. Peter? Still there?" Cap asked. Peter looked around to see if he could find a safer spot from it but it was literally no use. The place he was in was the farthest. 

He moaned slightly as he pressed on his side. Why was he not healing? Why was it not closing up like it normally does? This was how he was going to die, wasn’t it? He could just see it in the newspaper's headline. ‘Spider-Man dies in a hole from an alien wound.' 

Yep, that would be the worst way to go for him, being Spider-Man and all. 

"Peter? Peter!" He blinked. The team...right.

"Yeah, yeah. I’m here." He watched as it got closer. It was no longer reaching with him with the needle, just it’s legs. But it’s legs are much longer than the needle. It was now inches from his face.

"Are you hurt?" Tony asked. 

"Ummm...yeah. Why else would I talk through the comms?" He didn’t mean to sound rude but the pain from his side was now spreading. And something else that shocked him was that he was admitting he was in pain. He could only imagine what Tony was thinking about.

"I see the alien that’s trying to get ya. Don’t go anywhere." 

"Ha ha ha." Peter said sarcastically. He watched the alien's leg get closer and closer to his face. "You might want to hurry." He bit his lip as he looked down at his side. Then he webbed it, wondering if it might stop the bleeding. 

He shivered, wondering why it was so cold down here. He wasn’t that deep, was he? 

Peter watched as the alien got smarter and started pushing away all the loose rocks. Then it reached down. Peter moved to the side before it stabbed down on him. He rolled to the right, gripping his side like his life depended on it. (Which it kind of does.) And then he had to stand up, wobbling slightly, before he pushed himself into a corner. 

'This alien just doesn’t know when to give up.' The leg of it scratched his upper left arm. He didn’t flinch, or even move. He started to see double. 

Poison. The poison in his veins from the aliens needle. He glanced down at his side then back up when he felt something about to happen with his senses. He jumped to the side before it could stab him in the side again. 

He fell to his hands and knees. He couldn’t keep this up, there was no way he could. He was shaking, shivering slightly. And he couldn’t help but think, 'So this is how Spider-Man dies?' And the headline he had thought of earlier? That was definitely going to happen right now. 

But then he froze. 

Peter glanced up, wondering why the alien wasn’t attacking him anymore. What he saw instead made him smile slightly, even when he could see two of them. 

The red and gold of Ironman's suit, holding a hand down for him to grab. Peter shakily pulled himself to his feet and reached for the hand. 

"Th-thanks." He muttered. Once he was out, he looked around the area, a hand on his side. 

The others were fighting the aliens from afar but where they were standing, it was completely clear. He panted slightly, looking down at his now crimson red webs on his side. He stumbled slightly, grabbing Tony’s arm in the process. 

"Peter, what-?" 

"Jet...I need to get back to the jet." Before Tony could respond, Peter webbed the closest thing to him and swung in the direction of the jet. He could hear Tony calling for him but he didn’t follow him back. 

Peter was glad. 

Once he made it to the jet, he limped into it. He was now seeing triple and it made the walk even more difficult. He stumbled to the bench in the corner, the place where he normally sat, and went to sit down on it. But his coronation was off and he ended up landing on the floor, his legs out and back against the wall. 

He removed his mask because he wasn’t able to breathe right with it on. If someone was to talk through the comms, he would hear it. His head wobbled dangerously to the side, nearly hitting the corner on the bench. 

'Think...Peter-man. Wait...what? Think Spider-Parker.' He blinked and then squinted. Nothing was making sense right now. His chest felt tight, like it used to before the spider bite. He choked out a cough, noticing warm liquid dripping down his chin. 

He already knew it was blood. He was dying, there was no other explanation for this. He sank down, hands still on his side, and stared down at his mask. 

He had to say something, mention it to someone. Peter reached out his hand and grabbed it, pulling it close. Somehow, he had managed to pull it back on. 

And he was met with screaming voice over the comms. 

"...need him on the team!" Cap yelled. 

"He was hurt! Let him go!" Tony yelled back sharply. The yelling made his head pound. He rolled his head to the right and then back to the left, blood dripping down his chin. 

"But we need everyone out here with this!" Nat screamed, and then grunted. "They just keep coming!" Peter let out a whimper, not loud enough for them to hear. Besides, they were too busy arguing to notice. 

"How bad was he hurt? We need him!" Peter wanted to just get up and help, but pain was now radiating from his side to his chest and then to his head. He shivered, shaking, as the pain took control of him. 

His body began seizing. 'No...no...I have to have help.' He thought about May, who was expecting him home for dinner. And then he thought about Ned, who just got a new LEGO set for them to put together. And then Tony...how disappointed he would be because he couldn’t speak up and tell him the truth. 

'Peter...Spider-Man...get up.' A small voice in his head said. 'It will make it a whole lot better to just speak.' So he opened his mouth, blood dripping down his chin, and tried to speak. 

"If the kid can’t handle an injury but could still swing off, don’t you think that-?" The question stopped as soon as they heard Peter’s choking and gurgling voice. 

"Help...needle...poison..." He coughed, his body seizing and he fell to his side. He moaned. "Help me...someone..." 

"He was stabbed with the needle!" Tony said, seeming to be really out of breath all the sudden. "No wonder...that’s not...why didn’t I think...what?" 

"Tony...calm down." Cap said, worried. "Bruce should had the antidote at the MedBay, we just need to..." 

Peter couldn’t hear anything anymore. There was ringing in both of his ears, blocking out everything. His eyes went black and it took him a second to realize he had closed them. His arms were crossed against his side, protecting it from nothing. 

He tried to fight it off, but he went unconscious anyway. 

—————

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

'Ugh...shut up.' He thought as the beeping continued. He shivered and listened to the things around him. He heard someone snoring in the same room and wondered who it was. 

Peter forced his eyes opened and stared at the ceiling for awhile before he slowly turned his head to the side. Tony sat in a chair across the room, his arms crossed and asleep. Peter blinked a few times and looked around, realizing he was in the MedBay. 

Then everything had happened came rushed back. 

He shot up into a sitting position, biting down on his lip to keep in the scream from the pain in his side. 'Ow...ow...ow.' 

"Hey! What are you doing? Lay back down." He jumped slightly as he turned to Tony, who was rubbing his eyes as he stood, heading over to the bed. 

Peter went to rub his eyes too when he realized there was an IV needle in his left arm. He blinked, then looked up at Tony. Tony simple shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"You remember what happened?" He went to nod his head but he only remembered the stab to his stomach, and then falling into a hole in the ground. Then he remembered that Tony had come to save him and pulled him out. He went to the jet...and then passed out from the poison. 

Was he missing something? He didn’t know. So he just shrugged his sore shoulders. Tony sighed. 

"You didn’t tell any of us you had been stabbed by one! You should’ve, you nearly died!" Peter guiltily laid back down, one of his hands on his side. 

"But I didn’t." Peter muttered weakly, his voice raspy. 

"That's not...Peter, I can't lose you." He looked into his mentors sad and worried eyes. "You nearly gave everyone a heart attack when we found you collapsed with blood coming out of your side, ears, mouth, and nose." Peter blinked, not remembering all of that happening. But he was so out of it at the time. "Cap said that there was no way you were going to make it." 

"I didn’t realize it was poisonous until I remembered someone saying something about it." Peter stared down at his side, remembering the blood and green liquid on it. 

"No one said anything about it being poisonous, your senses picked that up. But Cap warned us not to get close because he already knew." 

"Oh..." 

Silence filled the air. Peter yawned softly. Tony took that as a sign for him to leave because he stood up and stretched. 

"Enough about that, Peter. I’ll tell you about it when you wake up from the nap you’re about to take." Peter saw a smirk on his face as he walked slowly to the door. 

"I’m sure it’s so exciting..." Peter muttered, rolling his head to the side. Tony froze with his hand on the door, which shook slightly. 

"If you call giving you CPR and mouth to mouth just to keep you alive long enough fun, then knock yourself out." Peter froze, his mouth open wide in horror. He really was on the brink of death at that time, wasn’t he? 

"Mister Stark...I didn’t realize...I didn’t know..." Tony just smiled softly before opening the door. 

"I’m just glad you’re ok." Peter relaxed into the pillows, his eyes closing from exhaustion. "Get some sleep, kiddo. I’ll be there when you wake up." 

Peter nodded softly before he door shut. He yawned, and then rolled his head to the side. Nothing hurt, probably because of the IV in his arm had some strong painkillers. But he still fell the soreness of it all, and the images of it all. 

He didn’t remember the last part, where Tony had been doing CPR and mouth to mouth just to keep him alive. He was glad he wasn’t there for two reasons. 

One: because of Cap, telling them all that there was no way he was going to make it. He didn’t want to see the look of horror on everyone’s faces as they heard that. Then two: because he wasn’t sure if he could watch Tony fight for someone else’s life. He couldn’t see the fear of losing someone in someones eyes, especially Tony's. 

Peter closed his eyes, blocking the thoughts in his mind. He set it on the time he was wake up and everything would try to go back to normal. But with his near death experience, he knew the others would be so protective over him, not that they already were. 

He drifted off to sleep with only Tony saving his life on his mind. 

Just wait until he could tell Ned about it, being saved by a childhood superhero.


End file.
